Perfect Gift of Love
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Kai Hiwatari is unfortunately on his way to a business meeting – scheduled on his and Miguel’s third year anniversary! That’s until his limo driver takes him on a detour… 100th fic!


Title: Perfect Gift of Love  
Summary: Kai Hiwatari is unfortunately on his way to a business meeting – scheduled on his and Miguel's third year anniversary! That's until his limo driver takes him on a detour…  
Pairings: Miguel/Kai  
Warnings: Fluff!  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

My 100th fic!!!! Awesome! I'm so happy. And to celebrate this special occasion, I bring you yet another fluffy Miguel/Kai oneshot. And would you believe that this is my 325th update?

And a big THANK YOU to Destiny Kitty and Yo Tadaiima who took the time to draw me pretty little Miguel/Kai pictures. I strongly suggest to any Miguel/Kai fan to go to my profile and click on the links at the top. -_shakes fist-_ Do it…

I, of course, have two more Miguel/Kai fics in the future. Just to say thanks to Destiny Kitty and Yo Tadaiima for their art. I love them to bits! When I die, those pieces of art are going to be buried with me X3

* * *

Fiddling with the scarf around his neck, Kai is unable to stop a weary and slightly sad sigh from escaping his lips as he idly flicks through the work papers in his hands waiting for his own private limo to appear.

Glancing down at his watch, Kai winces slightly when he gaze immediately falls on today's date. Normally, today would bring a feeling of contentment, a feeling of happiness, a feeling of absolute bliss. It's been three glorious and wonderful years since Kai started dating the love of his life, Miguel, his blonde hair Adonis and things couldn't be better.

Unfortunately, his soulmate isn't here, hence the reason why Kai is in a bitter mood. Miguel is currently in Spain, attending to a family dispute of some kind. He didn't go into much detail, as he wasn't sure what the urgent call was about himself. He's been gone for two weeks. Two long and agonizing weeks.

And to add to his already less than spectacular mood is that Kai has to attend a boring, completely mind-numbing business meeting for the BBA.

On his third year anniversary.

But, in the end, it doesn't matter much. His soulmate isn't here, so there's no point in celebrating without him. It just doesn't feel right. He feels empty not having Miguel by his side. And coming home to an empty and silent apartment is the most painful of all.

He misses Miguel. So much that it physically, emotionally and spiritually hurts him. And the pain only grows when he realizes that for the first time he's going to have to spend their anniversary without Miguel.

He can't even begin to describe the pain.

Looking up from his papers when he notices something from the corner of his eye, Kai watches with a blank look as his sleek black limo pulls into view. With the engine still running, an elderly man with a long mustache and brown hair that is slightly graying hops out of the drivers seat, and with more enthusiasm than Kai cares for, energetically moves to the other side of the limo and holds the passenger side door open for Kai.

"Good evening, Young Master," the elderly man with a heavy English accent greets, bowing a little with his hand on his chest. "I do hope I haven't kept you waiting long."

Running a hand through his hair, Kai forces a very weak smile to his lips and grabs the papers, folding them under his arm. He turns to look at his long serving and personal limo driver. Pagen Jefferson. He's been around as his personal driver longer than Kai can remember. He's originally from England, and Kai has often wondered if the kindly elderly man misses his home country, but Pagen often tells him that there is nothing there for him.

Home is where you feel needed, not a place where you are born, he'd often say.

"Hello, Pagen," Kai greets, a sense of warmth in his voice as he approaches the limo. "But how many times must I tell you to call me Kai?"

The corner of Pagen's mouth twitches into a smile. "Once more it appears, young master."

Rolling his eyes towards the heavens at the typical answer, Kai sighs as he climbs into the back of the limo, a weary smile on his lips as Pagen shuts the door behind him. He rests his forehead in the palm of his hand, sighing once again. He hears the front driver's door open, feels the limo shift as someone climbs in and the door shut again. He knows it's Pagen just getting in, but he hears no words which is rather unusual for his personal limo driver. The slightly graying man is always chatting away about something.

Perhaps he is wise enough to realize that his young master is in no mood for conversation, hence why the divider screen is still up. Which is a good thing. Kai is not in the mood for idle chit chat. Even with his long time friend and servant.

Leaning his elbow on the car door, Kai gazes out the window, mildly watching as the city terrain passes by quickly. Getting bored of the same old scenery, Kai decides to try and distract himself by going over the BBA documents once again. But as he lifts his hand to grab a folder, he immediately pauses in mid air, his eyes gazing at the silver bracelet that adorns his slender wrist.

Lovingly, Kai lifts his hand up, using his other hand to gently touch the stunning piece of jewelry. This is his second year anniversary gift from Miguel. As his eyes drift close, remembering that day he is unable to stop a warm smile from appearing on his lips. They had to whole day together, no one to bother them. No work. No teammates. Just the two of them.

They decided to have a romantic candlelit dinner on a floating restaurant, on a yacht moored at the marina. As they stood out on the bow of the ship, under the gentle light of the moon and stars above, Miguel presented Kai with his gift. After sharing a passionate kiss, he placed it on Kai's wrist and it hasn't moved since.

He remembers that moment so vividly.

He can also remember vividly when they first got together. Three years ago his teammates, Grev, managed to talk him into spending the weekend at this quaint little beachside cottage that he owns. He doesn't know how they managed to find out about his seaside real estate, but he went along with the idea anyway. Of course, the added bonus of Miguel with his team also staying sweetened the deal.

A chuckle escapes Kai's lips as he recalls how nervous he was sharing a room with his long time crush. He fell for the Spanish heartthrob the moment he laid eyes on him during the third world championship. Never experiencing a crush before in his life, he didn't know what to do or say to the Spaniard. Luckily, though, Miguel was patient and charming enough to put him at ease. He's such a sweetheart.

It's exactly three years ago to this day when Miguel took Kai by the hands and lead him outside to the sea shore on a quiet stretch of the beach. Then, as the sun slowly set before them, Miguel turned to him and kissed him under the twilight sky.

It still makes Kai's heart flutter at the memory.

Patting his pocket with his hand, Kai reassures himself of the gift he brought for Miguel. It's a silver ring wit their initials engraved upon the band. He won't be able to give it to him today, but he most certainly will the next time they are together.

Glancing at his watch, Kai's eyes widen in alarm. It's been an hour! He must have been so deep in thought that he forgot about the time. He should have been at the meeting by now.

Glancing out the window, Kai sees the wide open country side instead of the forest of concrete buildings. Now he is really starting to feel concern racing through his body.

"Pagen!" Kai calls out, tapping the divider window with his knuckles. "What's going on? We should be there by now."

He doesn't get a reply.

"Pagen! What the hell is going on?" Kai demands to know. "Stop this limo right now!"

Kai jumps out of the limo as soon as he pulls to a stop, but as soon as he climbs out the passenger side door opens as well. Kai stops in his tracks, his eyes widen in sheer disbelief when a certain blonde hair Adonis appears before.

Miguel flashes him his usual charming smile, his sapphire eyes shimmering with a sense of mischief. "Hey, Kai."

For a moment Kai can do nothing but blink at him in shock. But he quickly snaps out of his trance and launches himself directly at Miguel, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug. For the first time in two weeks, Kai has a genuine smile on his face. "You're really here."

"Yes," Miguel laughs as he wraps his arms securely around Kai's waist. He pulls Kai closer to him, burying his face in Kai's exotic hair and takes a deep breathe, relishing in the essence that can only be Kai. "Happy anniversary," he whispers tenderly into Kai's ear.

"It most certainly is now," Kai replies softly. He leans back a little, still keeping his arms around Miguel's neck. He gazes into his eyes, watching them shimmering with a love that matches his own. He smiles and leans forward, pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss, pouring out all his feelings that have built up over the last two weeks.

"I've missed you so much," Kai whispers as he pulls away from the kiss to lean his head on Miguel's shoulder.

"I've missed you, too," Miguel replies as he runs his fingers through Kai's hair. "So much so that it actually hurts physically."

"I know what you mean," Kai sighs as he nuzzles his cheek against the base of Miguel's neck. "When did you get back?"

"I've just arrived. Pagen picked me up at the airport before picking you up," Miguel explains. "That's why he was a little late."

"Hmm, this is a nice anniversary present."

Miguel smiles brightly. "You haven't seen anything yet."

Kai pulls back, an expression of bewilderment on his face. "What do you mean?"

"I've been planning this for a week," Miguel says as he continues to smile. He turns Kai around, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as he leads him to the limo. "There was no way I was going to miss out on our anniversary. I was coming back to you, hell or high water."

A sense of excitement builds in Kai's chest when he recalls Miguel's last surprise. "What are you planning?" he asks eagerly, slipping into the back of the limo, Miguel sliding in next to him.

Miguel merely flashes him another charming smile and turns to look at the front. "Keep driving, Pagen."

"Yes, sir," Pagen replies back, the dark screen that separates them folding down half way to allow Kai to see his long time driver smile almost smugly at him before the window rolls up again and they begin moving.

A laugh escapes Kai's lips. "Pagen was in on this, too?"

Miguel wraps an arm around Kai's shoulders, pulling him against his side. "I wanted it to be a surprise, after all."

Kai decides to say nothing, instead sinking down against Miguel's side, resting his head on his chest as he snuggles against him. Miguel slips a finger under his chin, tilting his head back. He gazes lovingly down at him before letting his eyes slip close and pressing their lips together once again. Their lips move sensually against the others, drawing out the passionate kiss for as long as possible, neither of the two wanting this moment to ever end.

However, there is more surprises in store for Kai and as the limo slowly pulls to a stop, Miguel gives Kai's lips one lingering caress before pulling back and opening the door, slipping out. He holds out his hand for Kai to take, helping him out. As soon as Kai steps out of the limo, the sound of waves gently lapping the sandy shore, the smell of sea salt air greets his senses.

A smile spreads across Kai's face, immediately recognizing the place. He's back where it all started, his quaint sea side cottage. It looks as comfortable and cozy as he remembers. He glances away from the building and down the sandy shore. There, near a small rock pool is the exact spot where Miguel kissed him for the first time, three years ago.

"Remember this place?" Miguel asks as he approaches him from behind.

"Of course I do," Kai replies as he turns around to face his soulmate. "This is where we first started dating. How could I possibly forget that?"

Miguel smiles warmly as he takes a couple of steps forward, stopping to stand right in front of Kai. "That's good to know, but I would like you to remember this place for another reason."

Blinking his eyes, Kai tilts his head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Lifting his hand to gently cup the side of Kai's face, Miguel presses a light kiss to his lips before leaning back and placing his hand in his pocket, searching for something. A moment later he pulls out a small velvet box. He holds it in the palm of his hand and presents it to Kai.

With his heart beating loudly with anticipation in his chest, Kai lifts up his hands and carefully opens the box. There, sitting snuggly inside is a silver ring with the words 'te amo' engraved on the band.

It's Spanish and even though Kai's isn't fluent in Spanish, he knows with all his heart what these words mean.

They mean I love you.

The urge to cry tears of joy is almost too much and Kai has to swallow a sob from escaping his throat. It always makes his heart melt each time Miguel whispers those words in his native tongue and to see it on a ring made just for him really makes him melt.

"This represents just a mere fraction of how much I love you," Miguel whispers as he removes the ring from the box and takes Kai's hand in his. "I want the world to know how much you mean to me and what you mean to me."

"Miguel," Kai breathes, unshed tears of happiness shimmering in his eyes as Miguel slips the ring onto his hand, sitting perfectly on his slender finger.

"You are my world," Miguel continues, still cradling Kai's hand in his much larger one, lifting it up to gently kiss the back of his hand. "I'd be lost without you."

Taking a step forward, Kai leans his face towards Miguel, hovering a mere inch before his lips. "I love you too," he whispers before leaning forward on his toes, pressing their lips together once again in a loving display of affection.

Miguel immediately wraps his arms around Kai's slender frame, pulling him into his arms and chest, tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss even more. A soft mew of contentment and pleasure escapes Kai's throat as he parts his lips, eagerly granting Miguel entrance. Soon, their tongues begin to massage the others, emitting more noises of pleasure.

Pulling back, Kai pants softly as they press their foreheads together, simply relishing in each other's company. Kai is in such a blissful state that he almost forgets about his own gift for his love.

"Great minds think alike," Kai says as he pulls back, fishing around in his own pocket, pulling out a small velvet draw string bag. Taking the ring from it's confinement, Kai takes Miguel's hand in his and places the ring on his finger. "I belong to you and only you. There is no one who I would rather be with."

Lifting his hand to have a look at the ring, a warm smile appears on Miguel's lips, his eyes shimmering with nothing but love. He pulls Kai into yet another kiss, this one just as deep and meaningful as the last.

Slowly pulling back from the kiss, a sigh and then a chuckle escapes Miguel's throat. "We're both a couple of saps, aren't we?" Miguel says as they press their foreheads together again, their hands with the rings clasping tightly together against their chests.

"We are," Kai chuckles as he tilts his head to the side to place a quick kiss to his cheek. "But who really cares?"

"That is a very good point," Miguel replies before tilting his head slightly to whisper in his ear. "Happy anniversary, Kai."

"Happy anniversary, Miguel," Kai whispers in return as he snuggles further into his chest. "And here's to many more in the future."

* * *

X3 Whoo! And here's to many more Miguel/Kai fluff in the future!

Please read and review.


End file.
